Freeing the Possessed
In any story (usually horror, science fiction or fantasy), the protagonist or someone he or she loves gets possessed by an entity (usually a witch, sorcerer, ghost, demon, alien, or other malevolent force). This is when someone has to free that person from the entity's possession, especially when it comes to saving that character from falling into the villain's clutches, removing the demon inside, or liberating him or her from the antagonist's thrall. Examples *Kaa hypnotizes Mowgli and is about to eat him when Bagheera notices this and gives the snake a smack on the jaw, freeing the boy. *Rowan North, in ghost form, possesses Abby, who is about to throw Jillian out the window. Patty arrives in the nick of time to tackle Abby and give her a sharp slap across the face, freeing her from the demon inside. *Regan MacNeil was possessed by Pazuzu but she was free by Damian Karras who sacrifice his own life to save her. *Harry Potter gets possessed by Lord Voldemort, but he is freed by love and friendship. *Scuttle yanks off the shell necklace on Ursula/Vanessa's neck, causing it to break on the deck, giving Ariel her voice back and freeing Prince Eric from the sea witch's possession. *Karai gets brainwashed from the Shredder by using a brain worm, Leonardo tries to help her to fight it off but failed, however, Master Splinter uses his healing hand technique to free her from the Shredder's control. *Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang and Lois Lane were possessed from the 1600s witches Madelyn Hibbins, Margaret Isobel Thoreaux and Brianna Withridge, but Clark Kent/Superman manages to free them by destroying Isobel's Spell Book with his powers. *Shanti is hypnotized and about to be devoured by Kaa when Ranjan pulls her away and attacks the snake to free his friend. *Aladdin smashes Jafar's staff on the floor to free the Sultan from the sorcerer's power. *Kubo is possessed by the Garden of Eyes, but just as he's about to float into its maw, Beetle is able to blind the monster and free him. *Ash is possessed by the villainous King of Pokélantis. However, Pikachu was able to hear Ash's voice and zapped him with his thunderbolt attack, freeing him in the process. *Vida Rocca gets possessed and turned into a vampire by Necrolai, but Chip was able to remind her who she was and broke the spell. *Ginevra Weasley gets herself possessed by Tom Riddle's diary and was forced to open the chamber of secrets. However, Harry Potter was able to destroy the diary with the Basilisk fang and free her. *Darkwing Duck, Binkie Muddlefoot, Honker Muddlefoot and Launchpad McQuack are possessed by the Brainteasers, but Gosalyn Mallard manages to free them all. *Gohan, Goten and Trunks are infected by Baby. However, Kibito Kai uses the sacred water to free them from Baby's mind control. *Vegeta becomes possessed by Baby and was turned into a Tuffle in order to accomplish his plan for revenge. However, when Goku became a Super Saiyan 4, Baby lost full control of Vegeta when Goku blasted off his tail. *Bumblebee breaks Optimus Prime free from his Nemesis Prime persona when the young Autobot regains his voice in 'Transformers: The Last Knight'. *Optimal Optimus breaks Hot Rod free from his Rodimus Cron persona by removing the Matrix of Chaos from him. *Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred and Billy free High Wire and the Mini-Cons from Unicron's control. *Tommy Oliver is freed from Rita Repulsa's evil spell by Jason Lee Scott who destroyed the Sword of Darkness with his blade blaster. *The Undertaker frees Nicky Diamond Jr. from Captain Doody's possession with his signature taunt the throat cut. *King Richard snaps out of Sir Hiss' hypnosis and returns home, immediately reclaims his throne from his brother Prince John upon discovering his terrible deeds and has him, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham along with the Rhino Guards and Wolf Arrowmen arrest for their crimes against poor people. *Samurai Jack frees Ashi from her possession after he confesses his love for her. *Ed is freed from his anger state by Jonny 2x4, who pulls his shoe off with a pebble in it. *Blake Bradley telling Hunter that he is his brother and to shake it off in order to break the spell. *Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack free their parents and Lucius from Evelyn's hypno-goggles. *The Shitennou were finally fully released from Queen Metalia's control by their girlfriends Inner Senshi when they combined their own Sailor powers to perform Sailor Planet Attack. *Tuxedo Mask is freed from evil spell twice: First, he is freed from Queen Metalia's control by the four reformed generals. Second, he is freed from Black Lady's control by the Cutie Moon Rod. *Sailor Pluto's death breaks Chibiusa free from Wiseman's evil spell as Black Lady and she fully awakened as Sailor Chibi Moon, the Sailor Soldier of the Future Moon. *Sailor Moon frees Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto from Cyprine's mind-control using the Holy Grail. *Apollonir frees Drago from Spectra's command using the Dragon Proudia from Dan Kuso. *Spyro defeated and freed Cynder from the Malefor's corrupted fluence using the element of Convexity. *Twilight Sparkle saved Tempest Shadow from sucked into a vortex, using her act of friendship to free her from the Storm King's evil influence. *Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy free Robin from Slade's mind control, by showing him the rest of the movie they made for him *Tim Goodman frees Mewtwo from Howard Clifford's mind control by grabbing his mind possessing device off from him. Quotes }} Gallery Images Achira13.jpg|Eduardo, Garrett, and Roland blasting Kylie with Proton Beams to free her from Achira. Aladdin smashing Jafar's staff to free the Sultan.png|Aladdin smashing Jafar's snake staff to free the Sultan from the hypnotic spell. Bagheera freeing Mowgli from Kaa.png|Bagheera slapping Kaa to save Mowgli. Scuttle yanking off Ursula's necklace.png|Scuttle yanking off Ursula's necklace, giving Ariel her voice back and freeing Eric from Ursula's spell. File:Baby15.JPG|Kibito Kai splashing the sacred water on Gohan and the others to free them from Baby's infection. Patty swatting Abby to free her from Rowan North.png|Patty slapping Abby across the face to free her after Rowan North possesses her Ranjan attacking Kaa to free Shanti.png|Ranjan beating Kaa with a stick to free Shanti from his spell Knockout_TheUndertaker-aDemon1.jpg|The Undertaker uses his cut throat taunt to free Nicky Diamond Jr. from Captain Doody's possession. Always_be_Together_S3E02.png|Spike saving Twilight from Sombra's illusions. Drago freed by Apollonir.png|Drago is freed from Spectra's command after Apollonir uses the Dragon Proudia from Dan Kuso to hit the Perfect Core on his heart, return him back to his normal self. Change_Your_Mind_843.png|Blue and Yellow Diamond are freed after Steven is able to reunite his gem with the help of Connie. Change_Your_Mind_844.png|Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are freed after Steven is able to reunite his gem with the help of Connie. Optimus Prime freed by Bumblebee.png|Optimus Prime is freed from Quintessa's mind control after hearing Bumblebee's voice for the first time. Tempest Shadow's expression softening MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle saved Tempest Shadow from sucked into a vortex, using her act of friendship to free her from the Storm King's evil influence. Woody saves Buzz.jpg|Woody saved Buzz Lightyear after confronting Xenanort. 1x45-The-Ultimate-Clash-tai-and-kari-34808791-626-479.png|Tai, relieved to see the formerly possessed Kari, after the "history lesson." The-Exorcist-Father-Karras-1024x572.jpg|Father Damien Karras sacrifices his own life to free Regan McNeil from Pazuzu's possession. the titans cornerd by the mind-controlled Robin.jpg|The Titans showing Robin the rest of the movie they made for him to free him from Slade's mind control. Videos Omniverse Galactic Monsters - Mr. Fluffykins Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Rook Blonko freeing Rath from Nyancy Chan's control. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Freedom Category:Healings